crafandomcom-20200214-history
Da'Rock
Da'Rock is the elven castle located on Tol Galen. Unlike other elven settlements this one is occupied by elves, orcs, and goblins. They live in harmony (?!?) for as long as Ard'Rock or one of his Orcs maintains the command of green skins. There are no assurances in case of a goblin take over... An Unexpected General King Lylas had ordered Prince Thalion to set sail towards the Under Empire in summer of year one (ACG). During their passage Thalion’s scouts reported suspicious activity on the large island to north of Charon’s Boat. Thalion had no time to investigate but he sent reports back to the capital. Records at the archives stated centuries ago Lylas’ grandfather sent settlers to the island. They called the island Tol Galen and started to build a castle between the only two mountains on the island. However halfway through built all settlers called back to Bain Ethir, the capital. Sannr Alfheim was under attack by a great horde of Orcs and Goblins. Elven forces were struggling to push back the attack as the sheer numbers of the attackers was overwhelming. Elves finally managed to turn the tides and push the attackers off their land. But the war had taken its toll and the elven population was so small many of the elven towns had to be left unoccupied. Tol Galen was one of the first settlements elves left and since then it had been unoccupied and practically ignored. Lylas was curious about the reports and fascinated with the idea of resettling Tol Galen. The king, queen and his army set sail to explore Tol Galen at the end of autumn in year one (ACG). King’s host landed on southern shores of Tol Galen early winter. Lylas didn’t think sending scouts ahead was necessary as he didn’t think there would be any real danger. But as soon as they landed he knew they were being watched. His scouts showed him tracks of scuttler spiders. These creatures originated from Dancing Chrysalis and they did not swim! Their tracks meant only one thing; this island was occupied by green skins. Elves were able to easily spot goblin scouts on their spider mounts. The creatures were almost impossible to notice but their less developed riders generated enough smell and sound for a blind elf to spot. Aran’Ro wanted to ride out with Rochir and bring the goblins to his father. Lylas told him not to bother as the goblins would never do anything on their own and wait for an Orc patrol to come near. If enough Orcs turned up then the Goblins might report to them. Lylas always believed this dysfunctional relationship bemusing and doom of the green skins. Elven army closed ranks and made way towards the old castle site. As elves reached an opening a war cry echoed through the forest causing the elven host to get ready for battle. A large orc, on top of a mighty boar stood in the middle of the opening. He roared again and the opening started to be filled with green skins. Lylas knew orcs were getting ready for a battle, he had to stop this before they went frenzy with the blood lust. He did what Narmacil thought him and challenged the Orc warlord for a single battle. As Lylas challenged the warlord before the frenzy took over green skins stopped and turned to their leader. Like all other green skin tribes being the meanest strongest fighter was the only way to rule and any warlord refusing a challenge wasn’t worthy of following. Lylas knew if he could beat the warlord he could stop the battle before it started, his army would never survive against such great number of enemies. Warlord accepted Lylas’ challenge gleefully; his glottal speech was insufferable and very difficult to understand. But Lylas made out his large opponent was making fun of Lylas’ size. Elf king mounted one of the great white lions that pulled his war chariot and rode to the middle of the opening with his battle axe raised. The duel between to general was fierce and lengthy. At the end orc warlord was lying on the ground waiting for Lylas’ axe to drop. To the surprise of all watchers, including his wife, Lylas offered his hand to his foe and said ‘yield and I’ll let you live’. Lylas knew he wouldn’t be able to control the green skins and it was easier to persuade an enemy once you beat him. Orc didn’t wait long and accepted the offer. Lylas told him to send away the green skins and lead him to their throne. Elves were led to the very castle they came to find. The green skins had completed the construction to best of their abilities and claimed the island for themselves. Orc Warlord was called Ard’Rock. He was a mighty beast but didn’t look like a war veteran. Lylas kicked all goblins out of the castle. Orcs were predictable but goblins were always scheming. Lylas did not want to spend all night watching shadows. Elven host took to garrisoning the castle walls with orcs placed in tactical positions to smother any uprising of goblins. Ard’Rock told Lylas the story of his tribe. They were the descendants of a strong tribe from Dancing Chrysalis. During the great waaaargh against elves, the one Lylas’ grandfather fended off, Ard’Rock’s tribe was led by a mighty Sabretoofh, an iron orc. Sabretoofh had challenged the orc that called the waaaargh for a duel but before the duel he was killed by a backstabbing goblin. Sabretoofh’s clan was then sent to this island to take it from elven village folk. An insult putting Ard’Rock’s tribe away from the real fight and loot. But the treachery did not stop there as the Orcs landed on Tol Galen some spineless goblin burned down their ships. Ard’Rock’s great great grandfather gutted the goblin but they were stuck on this island. Over the centuries they tried building boats but never managed to build anything sea worthy enough to take them back home. Lylas was relieved that Skarsnik did not send them, but also Lylas knew if they could build ships they would have plagued Sannr Alfheim. After counselling with Almiel, Lylas offered Ard’Rock a return to Dancing Chrysalis and an opportunity to challenge Skarsnik. Ard’Rock was disgusted to hear that Orcs were following a Goblin. He was so enraged Lylas had to knock him out to stop him from attacking everyone in the room. After regaining his consciousness Ard’Rock agreed to follow Lylas’ orders and give armies to Lylas. In return Lylas would let him rule Tol Galen from Castle Da’Rock and when the right time comes he would give Ard’Rock ships to sail to Dancing Chrysalis to squish Skarsnik. Lylas didn’t know if he could trust this brute, but during the long winter in Tol Galen Ard’Rock proved himself as reliable. Not only Ard’Rock but other Orcs were also showing signs of honour and dignity. Lylas knew it would be naïve to expect anything mildly trustworthy from Goblins. But as long as Orcs have the upper hand there was a force ready to be utilised.